Talk:Dance! Workout with Barbie/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416223640
Crossover Universe/Soundtrack Last edited by Shanell0420 (talk | contribs) 2 years ago (diff) Current size: 3187 bytes (+82) < Crossover Universe Edit Comments Share Fear of Dying - Jack Off Jill Fear of Dying - Jack Off Jill The opening theme song Detektivbyrån - Om Du Möter Varg Detektivbyrån - Om Du Möter Varg The end credits song Dead Can Dance - "Cantara" Dead Can Dance - "Cantara" The song Annabelle is dancing to in "A Murder in the Park" Franz Schubert Piano Trio in E Flat, Op Franz Schubert Piano Trio in E Flat, Op. 100 The song Annabelle tries to save Kyle from danger in "Over's Lot" Nox Arcana-11 Mysteries of the Night Nox Arcana-11 Mysteries of the Night The song when Annabelle finds her amulet in "The Amulet and the Adventure" Lit - My Own Worst Enemy Lit - My Own Worst Enemy Annabelle sings that song in "'Over's Lot" Tangled - Mandy Moore - When Will My Life Begin HD Tangled - Mandy Moore - When Will My Life Begin HD The song when Annabelle and her classmates are dancing to at school recital in "The Portal: Part 1" Halloween Town Theme Halloween Town Theme The song when Annabelle and Kyle unknowingly leaped through a magical portal in "The Portal: Part 1" Danny Elfman - The Book! Obituaries - 03 Beetlejuice Soundtrack Danny Elfman - The Book! Obituaries - 03 Beetlejuice Soundtrack Alison tries to hurt Annabelle's feelings HD The Sixth Sense » "Run to the Church" OST HD The Sixth Sense » "Run to the Church" OST When a younger Annabelle goes to the church to find Theresa Rose, who is lost Carrie 1976 Theme Carrie 1976 Theme A flashback of Annabelle and Theresa is shown Labyrinth Of Dreams - Nox Arcana Labyrinth Of Dreams - Nox Arcana The music where Annabelle plays her musical box 【Karaoke】Dream Meltic Halloween【off vocal】 machigerita-P 【Karaoke】Dream Meltic Halloween【off vocal】 machigerita-P Opening credits in "Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai" Kevin MacLeod ~ Sneaky Snitch Kevin MacLeod ~ Sneaky Snitch Annabelle and the crew while trick-or-treating in "Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai" Fire - Kirby Air Ride Fire - Kirby Air Ride Kids getting candy in "Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai" The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse Music - Final Boss The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse Music - Final Boss Serana's theme Sia - Alive (Audio) Sia - Alive (Audio) Annabelle casted her own first spell Misfits - Island Of Misfit Toys Misfits - Island Of Misfit Toys The song was heard in "Annabelle's Christmas" EXTENDED Ghostbusters Boss Theme (Genesis) EXTENDED Ghostbusters Boss Theme (Genesis) Ghostbusters - 1st Case - Home Sweet Home Ghostbusters - 1st Case - Home Sweet Home Don't Starve OST - D.R. Style 10 MIN Don't Starve OST - D.R. Style 10 MIN. HQ Megaman 7 (Bass's theme) Megaman 7 (Bass's theme) Weezer - Perfect Situation Weezer - Perfect Situation Cocteau Twins-Blue Bell Knoll Cocteau Twins-Blue Bell Knoll Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Relax (original version) Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Relax (original version) Depeche Mode - Behind the Wheel (Long Edit) Depeche Mode - Behind the Wheel (Long Edit) Florence + The Machine - Only If For A Night (Ceremonials) Florence + The Machine - Only If For A Night (Ceremonials) Paramore The Only Exception OFFICIAL VIDEO Paramore The Only Exception OFFICIAL VIDEO The Dresden Dolls- Girl Anachronism ((Lyrics)) The Dresden Dolls- Girl Anachronism ((Lyrics)) Faded Away - The Enigma TNG Faded Away - The Enigma TNG No Doubt - Just A Girl No Doubt - Just A Girl Florence and the Machine - Blinding album version Florence and the Machine - Blinding album version The Birthday Massacre - Red Stars + LYRICS The Birthday Massacre - Red Stars + LYRICS Selena Gomez - Sick Of You (Lyrics) Selena Gomez - Sick Of You (Lyrics) Sia - Dressed In Black (Audio) Sia - Dressed In Black (Audio) Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) Fergie ~ Fergalicious Fergie ~ Fergalicious The Birthday Massacre - Lovers End The Birthday Massacre - Lovers End Nevermore - Nox Arcana Nevermore - Nox Arcana Samantha Lombardi-Creepie Kids Samantha Lombardi-Creepie Kids The Birthday Massacre - Horror Show The Birthday Massacre - Horror Show Weezer - Say It Ain't So Weezer - Say It Ain't So Nox Arcana - Lullaby Nox Arcana - Lullaby Nox Arcana - Twilight Nox Arcana - Twilight Timoteij - Wildfire (Official Music Video) Timoteij - Wildfire (Official Music Video) Dawin - Just Girly Things (Official Lyrics Video) Dawin - Just Girly Things (Official Lyrics Video) Aqua - Roses are Red - Lyrics Aqua - Roses are Red - Lyrics Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide The Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows The Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows Muse - Uprising HQ Muse - Uprising HQ Rachel Platten - Fight Song Lyrics Rachel Platten - Fight Song Lyrics Like A Ghost - Ignatius Jones (Lyrics) Like A Ghost - Ignatius Jones (Lyrics) Spongebob soundtrack dramatic cue (e) Spongebob soundtrack dramatic cue (e) SpongeBob Music Deep Shadows SpongeBob Music Deep Shadows Lindsay Lohan - Speak Lindsay Lohan - Speak Kids in America lyrics Kim Wilde Kids in America lyrics Kim Wilde Lou Bega - Mambo No 5 Lou Bega - Mambo No 5 Maroon 5 - Misery (Lyrics) Maroon 5 - Misery (Lyrics) Hit Me Baby One More Time With Lyrics Hit Me Baby One More Time With Lyrics Add a photo to this gallery